Kirby Adventures Arc 1 Part 1 The begining
by thatvideogamenerd
Summary: This is my first story about a boy who is one day turned into Kirby. Join him on his first adventure
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

Somewhere in a castle far away from the planet earth two people were discussing something. One looked like a knight and the other was hidden in the shadows. The knight looking figure was named Galactia Knight. The hidden figure name was not known. "Sir we finally caught specimen K-36, Kirby from the planet Pop Star" Galactia Knight said. "Good job, you have served me well, bring him in" The Mysterious figure said. Then two knight henchmen came in holding a cage. In the cage contained a pink puffball looking creature with cute eyes arms and legs. "Poyo Poyo Poyo" It said. "Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit, it'll hurt a lot" Galactia Knight said pulling out a sharp needle. He then took the needle and jabbed into Kirby's body. "POOOOOOOOOOYYYYYOOOOOOOOO" Kirby yelled in pain. Then all the life was sucked out of Kirby as he collapsed on the cage. "You got it?" The Mysterious figure said. "Yes, now we can start the takeover of the planet know as Earth" Galactia Knight said.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author Note: This is my first story and I will try and upload as many chapters as I can. Enjoy! Also all Kirby characters belong to Nintendo while my own belong to me.**

**Chapter 1**

(Gold's P.O.V)

Sweat trickled down my chin as my Kirby (No Ability) fell into the arena where he fought his toughest enemy yet, Marx Soul. I jumped around dodging attacks and spitting his projectiles at him. I memorized all his attacks and knew when to jump and where to jump. After about 5 minutes of jumping and spitting I landed the final blow on Marx Soul. I watched him scream and split in 2. "YESSSSS" I yelled putting my hands in the air and accidently punched my friend Johnny in the face. "OW" Johnny said. "Whoops, Sorry" I said. We were currently on a bus heading to some place in the mountains. "What's the whole big deal with the cheering, it's just a boss fight" Johnny said. "Well excuse me, this happens to be the hardest boss in Kirby super star ultra" I said. Johnny then turned over to our friend Dark (I honestly don't know his real name cause he never talks I just named him that for no reason and he responds) who was staring at a chair blankly and got his attention. Dark looked like us like a lost puppy minus the cute eyes. "Dark, if I ever get this excited about a boss battle please put me out of my misery" Johnny said. "Did I mention I took no damage" I said. "Gold, why are we even friends" Johnny said. "Because we're social outcast that nobody likes and we need each other to stay alive and not get beat up" I replied.

(Johnny's P.O.V)

Gold was right about why we were friends though he kind of over exaggerated when he said the thing about staying alive. "Teacher, are we there yet" I said. "Just a couple more minutes" she said. "UGHHHHH" I moaned. I then just slid back into my seat and waited for the bus to stop. When the bus stopped I yelled in victory "WOO HOO" I yelled as I unbuckled and ran out the door. I took around my surroundings and notices that we were at a farm. "What the Heck!" I said. I ran up to the teacher and asked her where we were. "We're at the Dickson Farm" She said. "A farm, this is gonna be sooooo boring" I said unaware of the excitement and terror about to happen.

**Authors Note: Sorry this chapter was kinda slow I just needed to introduce our main characters. All the action and stuff will be starting in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

(Gold's P.O.V)

As everyone got off the bus Johnny and I were left with the not so exciting boring image of your average farm but it was open to the public. "I can't believe that the end of such an awesome field trip could be sooooo boring" I said as we watched the farmer milk a cow. We walked around the farm seeing if we could find anything fun to do. We found some bone wood sticks and started having a stick/sword fight until the teacher came and told us to put the sticks down. Johnny put his down but I put mine in my back pocket just in case. We walked back to bus when suddenly we heard a crash from the other side of the bus. "Finally something exciting I hope" I said. On the other side we saw Dark lying unconscious on the ground and a giant crater. "What the Heck" I said. Then something flew out of the crater. When it flew down I was surprised on who I saw. "Glactia Knight" I said quietly. "Glacta-Who" Johnny said. "Galactia Knight, the final boss of MetaKnightMare Ultra, Meta Knight summons him so he can prove he is greatest warrior in the galaxy" I said. I took my bone wood stick out of my pocket. Then I did the craziest thing possible in this situation. "HEY SMALL ROUND AND UGLY" I said as I got into sword position. "En Gard" I said.

(Johnny's P.O.V)

"Gold, are you trying to get yourself killed" I said. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing" Gold said. Galactia Knight flew at Gold and Gold ducked and rolled under him. "Pitiful Human, you dare and challenge me" Galactia Knight said. "I consider myself special" Gold said. I ran over to Dark and pulled him off the ground. He got up and rubbed his head realized what was going on and froze. "Don't worry, Gold has this under control, I hope" I said. Gold then ran at Galactia Knight and swung the stick at him. Galactia Knight pulled out his sword and slices the stick in half. "Well there goes my plan" Gold said. Then Galactia Knight pulled out some sort of gun. "Pitiful human, you will be much honored to be the first test subject of my new DNA ray gun" Galcactia Knight said. "I have name and it's Gold" Gold Said. Then Galactia Knight spun the wheel on the gun when it stopped it made one extra click. At the time I didn't know it but that extra click saved Gold's life. Then Galactia Knight pulled the trigger and a bunch of green goo spat on to Gold's face. "AHHHHHGGGGGHHHHH" Gold screamed in pain. "GOLD" I yelled. "AHH IT BURNS, MY FACE IT BURNS". Then Gold backed up right to the edge of a ledge. "GOLD LOOK OUT" I yelled. But it was too late Gold backed off the edge and fell. "GOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLDDDDDDDDDDDDDD" I yelled. I ran to the edge and saw that there was another ledge with a cave on it. "Dark, do you think you can get us down there" I said. Dark nodded and pulled some rope out of his bag. He lowered the rope and we got down to the cave. Inside we saw the single weirdest thing ever.

**Author's Note: What was the sight that Johnny and Dark saw and what happened to Gold. If you read the description then you probally already know. Well see you next chapter.**


End file.
